robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat K
Heat K of Robot Wars: The Second Wars was the eleventh of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. The episode featuring Heat K was originally broadcast on February 5, 1999 on BBC Two. The broadcast made three Robot Wars ratings records; firstly, it managed to attract 6.13 million viewers, making it the first to not only top six million viewers, but also managed to beat the previous record holder, Heat C, by 180,000 viewers. According to BARB, the episode also became the first to top the thirty highest rated weekly programmes on BBC 2, during 1-7 February. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Gauntlet Trial (King of the Castle) Arena Semi-Finals The Mule vs Demon At first neither robot could get underneath the other. The Mule managed to lift Demon up, but then tried to push Demon into the PPZ. However Demon managed to push The Mule into the PPZ where it was attacked by the house robots. Sir Killalot wedged himself on top of Demon around the time it became immobilised and was later the cause of the breakdown. As The Mule had been pinned by the House Robots, and therefore had not made any significant movement, the judges were called to make a decision. They ruled that The Mule was still mobile and Demon was not, putting The Mule through. Winner: The Mule Plunderbird 2 vs Enzyme Both robots charged at each other at the start, with Plunderbird 2 managing to get underneath Enzyme. It then tried to push it, but Enzyme drove off the wedge. Plunderbird 2 managed to get underneath Enzyme again, and quickly pushed it into the PPZ. Sergeant Bash attacked with his saw while Plunderbird 2 stopped Enzyme from escaping. The other House Robots came in and pushed both competitors to the back of the PPZ, however they escaped. Plunderbird 2 then tried to push Sir Killalot, but decided to try and push Enzyme instead. Cease was called, and the judges decided that Plunderbird 2 had won the fight. Winner: Plunderbird 2 Final Plunderbird 2 vs The Mule Plunderbird 2 got beneath The Mule straight at the start and pushed it back towards the PPZ. The Mule escaped and tried to use it's lifter, but missed Plunderbird. The Mule tried to push Plunderbird onto the spikes, but they got away and once again tried to push the Mule back into the PPZ. The Mule's low ground clearance meant that it was scraping along the floor and was hard for Plunderbird to push around, however they kept doing this going near to the pit and the PPZ again. The Mule slipped around Plunderbird 2, who had strayed inside the PPZ themselves and were axed by Shunt. Both robots sped to the middle of the arena, and cease was called just as Plunderbird 2 got underneath The Mule again. The Judges decided that Plunderbird 2 had been more active throughout the fight. Heat Winner: Plunderbird 2 Trivia *Of all the robots to be eliminated at the Gauntlet, Phoenix's run was the furthest. *This was the first episode to feature more than one judges decision - in fact, all three battles went to the judges. Category:The Second Wars Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner